Trapped Butterflies
by Mrs. Drew Riatther
Summary: The more the butterflies struggled to untangle themselves from the spider's web, the harder it got, and they caught themselves wondering, "When will the unavoidable finally happen?" The story of Sigyn and Loki, what happened before the movie. /Cover credits to my good friend M.B.
1. Part I

Trapped Butterflies

Part I

Sigyn was a fair young maiden, with long, dark brown locks of hair, and the warmest eyes Loki had ever seen. He could tell she had a perfectly shapped body, by how her thin dresses showed her feminine silhouette. And even though they have never spoken, he knew her voice sounded as soft as a coin sinking in calm waters.

Since one of his brother's friends had been wedded, and seemed to be so happy and loved, Loki wished to be wedded too; secretly hoping that he would feel happy and loved as well. Then he noticed her, young Sigyn, so fair and sweet, why not her?

He often saw her alone at the library, where she read many books, mostly about the other realms, and he took interest in her, after all, he wanted clever children, like himself, and Sigyn seemed smart, he valued that a lot. The only problem was that Loki had little to none experience in talking to maidens, unlike his brother, Thor; who spent most of his time trying to impress beautiful, young maidens.

So Loki came up with a plan, where he waited and watched her for another couple of weeks, paying extra attention to all the books she read. He also perfected a spell to replicate anything he wished, he still needed practice, for some parts of the spell did not look proper, but he was sure he would be able to do just enough to impress Sigyn.

Sigyn seemed to take some speacial interesse in animals from other realms, specially this tiny one, with wings, Loki had never seen it before. He thought it was from Midgard, but wasn't sure. It seemed harmless, but because he couldn't really read the words in most of the books she read, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that she read many books with that little animal, so that was the one he was going to replicate for her.

One day, after much training and reading, he decied it was time to make his move. Loki found her sitting under a tree outside the library; the wind blew her hair on her face, and she looked annoyed, but also gracious and focused on her reading; her eyes ran through the letters like wild fire through the woods.

Loki walked outside, but Sigyn was so focused, she didn't even noticed when he hid behind the tree she was leaning against. She was nearly finishing another of page from her book, when the blue, transparent, winged animal, from her Midgard books flew by and sat on the page.

She stared at the creature in amazement, for she had never seen it outside of books. It was different than she had imagined though, and she wondered where it came from. She smiled at herself, and tried to touch it, but before she could reach the animal, she heard the noises of branches breaking, coming straight from the woods.

"Who is there?" She asked, automatically standing up and closing her book, forgetting all about the animal. She was told many tales of old times, about maidens wandering off in the woods never to be seen again. Sigyn's eyes scanned the woods as she looked for any movement, but saw none. When she was about to leave, she heard more noises of branches breaking "Do not hide now that you have already been caught! I know you are there! Show yourself!"

Loki walked slowly from behind the tree, and stood next to it quietly. He wished to explain himself, but his heart was racing so fast. His previous experiences with maidens during his adolescence years surfaced his mind, and this awful feeling at the pit of his stomach started. He tried his best to mutter an apology, but Sigyn still stared at him; Loki could feel she was uneasy and scared of him. So in an attempt to please her, he decided to her his trick, closing his fist and reaching towards her, and when he opened his hand, the transparent animal appeared and flew towards her.

She stared at him in amazement, as a smile appeared on her face. And she laughed at him, when he made the wingded animal fly around her head and sit on top of her nose for a moment, waving it away, she looked at him tenderly.

"So it was you?" She asked, smilling at him, and he thought about how sweet her voice sounded when she smiled.

"Hun... Yes..." He answered nervously, giving her a awkward smile; Loki had had plan, but he couldn't remember it anymore. In fact, he could not find the proper words to say to her, and slowly he started to panic.

"Do you like butterflies too?" Sigyn asked, holding her book agains her chest, turning her head coyly.

"Excuse me?" Loki asked, awaken from his own desperate thoughts.

"This." She said, pointing at the tiny winged animal on her hair "This is a midgarding butterfly."

He wasn't sure how to answer it, for he never really thought about it very much, he just wanted to impress her. And not being able to remember the appropriate words, the ones he had rehearsed was annoying him, to say the least.

"Do you wish to talk to me?" She asked stepping foward, Sigyn could tell he was nervous, and she wanted to help him; there was something about him that she liked very much.

"Yes. I have a important, hm... matter, to speak with you." He declared, unsure that was the proper way to ask what he wanted. But now he had Sigyn's attention, and he had to say something; he did not wish for her to think he had bad new or something as such "I've been looking for a maiden to wed, and give me many sons. One that has fair looks and kind features. And I wish it would be you." 

Sigyn didn't answer him, she only stared at him, in complete shock. Having her attention for so long, made Loki feel uncomfortable, and he believed he had said the wrong words. He closed his eyes and looked down at his feet, letting out a frustrated sigh. Remembering his father's words_ "Why couldn't you be more like your brother Thor?"_

"I apologize, lady Sigyn, if I have made you uncomfortable." He declared, daring not to look at her, focusing his attention in the sunset behind her; it was not nearly as beautiful as she was "I have seen you, at the library. The only maiden that comes around here to read; the others knit next to their husband, or bring them ale and bread. Not you, you come here to learn, and to read. Many times you have read books I had read it myself, some about magic. And recently, I've been reading books you read it, for they are fascinating. And you are also, so very beautiful... Like this sunset, lady Sigyn-"

"I have been betrothed to the warrior Theoric." Was all she managed to say, but her heart ached, for she could see how disappointed and sad he looked; Sigyn did not wish to hurt his feelings, this stranger standing in front of her, he had been so very kind to her, and she didn't even know his name. But before Sigyn could ask him any further questions, Loki turned and started to walk away angrily "Wait! Wait! Do not leave! Come back please, and let me know your name..."

"What does it matter now? If I am not called Theoric, it should not be of great importance to you." He answered as he still walked away from. He was made at her, for being betrothed to somebody else, but mostly at himself, for letting his hopes so high. What made him think that such a fair maiden wouldn't already have a betrothal contract? He felt silly, and embarassed, and all he wanted was to leave.

"Please, just let me know your name." She asked, holding him by the arm.

He looked at her furiously, thinking that would be enough for her to let go of him. But she waited, until he had soften his look upon her, to let go of his arm. He couldn't stare in her eyes angrly, not as he usually did, for Sigyn looked so innocent and sweet, and suddenly, Loki was afraid to hurt her feelings, just by looking at her in such an agressive way. He wondered if he made her believe he was mad at her, for he knew now he could not be mad at her.

"It's Loki." He replied, before walking away from her, this time not as angrily.

"Loki..." Sigyn whispered, as she watched Loki walking back into the library, saddly, wishing she could have given him her "yes".


	2. Part II

Trapped Butterflies

Part II

As the months flew by, Sigyn stopped seeing Loki at the library. Sometimes she saw him at Odin's table, he sat by his father and brother, as they discussed the war and new strategies. She noticed that Loki seldom spoke, but listen intently.

The day she would wed drew near, but she did not feel happy about it, just anxious. Theoric did not seem kind as Loki, she saw it by the way he treated maidens; as if it was their duty to please him, however he wished. Sigyn wasn't sure if she would enjoy being forever wedded to that man. And she often thought of Loki, and the kinds words he spoke to her.

Loki thought about her quite often too, trying to think of a way to get rid of Theoric, mostly. He had suggested to send the warrior to the front line of battle, but Odin was against it, he did not wish to take Sigyn's future husband away from her. Loki had a feeling he would have to wait, that he was not going to be able to stop the wedding, but he never stopped trying.

"But father, Theoric is a great warrior. Don't you think his advanced skills would be a great advantage for us? He could be the difference between winning or losing, father." Loki insisted.

"Loki, no." Odin said "Thor and I agree that he's a great warrior, but we should not send him out there, not just yet."

"Yes, brother. Let the man enjoy the pleasures of his wife first. Let him give continuety to his line!" Thor declared with a smile, and Loki shot him a dirty look; before their father had given an answer the first time Loki suggeted sending Theorid away, Thor opposed it, because of the wedding, then Odin agreed.

That night, after wasting the whole day, trying to get Theoric sent away, where he would most likely be killed, Loki closed himself in his chambers. Completly furious, he casted a spell and pushed all the forniture away from him, breaking many of his things.

He sat on the floor, against his bed, which was turned into it's side, and imagined how Sigyn was being wedded to Theoric at that exact moment. He could feel his own heart breaking into pieces; getting angrier by the second, he used a spell to blow his wardrobe, creating a rain of clothes all over his chambers.

Sigyn was right about Theoric; he was a brute.

"Wife!" He called her "Wife, bring me food!"

Sigyn would be forced to get up and prepare whatever he wished, even it they did not have the proper ingredients; she then would be forced to walk all the way to the main kitchen to get them.

"Wife, why you take so long?" Theoric would ask angrily, while sitting at the table "Bring me some ale, right away!"

When her husband asked for ale, she stopped whatever she was doing to get him some, the fastest as possible. One time she took a whole minute to get him his ale, he forced her to her knees, while he yelled at her, standing above her like a god.

"DO NOT LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN, YOU INCOPETEND WOMAN!"

And after he had had his supper, he summoned her to their sleeping chambers, once again she stopped whatever she was doing to take care of his needs, afterwards he would send her away, to finish her duties, she could go to bed. Sigyn wondered why was it called "making love", if Theoric did not demonstrated caring or kind feelings towards her; their act lacked of love.

Sigyn cried herself to sleep every night, wondering how different her life would have been if she had been wedded to Loki instead. She felt that she would have probably conceived by now.

Meanwhile Loki started to have doubts about his own plan, thinking that perhaps Theoric would not die, just because he was in the front line of battle, so he came up with a new plan. He watched as the warrior trained, he learned his moves and weaknesses; he was strong, but his strategy was poor, many repetetive moves, and once one had learned them all, it wouldn't be hard to take warrior down. All he needed to do now was get this information to the frost giants.

But Loki knew better not go there himself, he had thought about that part too; he would call out a weaker soldier, one that been assigned to the front lines of battle, and was certainly going to die. He would manipulated him into thinking if he gave away information about another soldier, one as strong as Theoric, the frost giants wouldn't mind letting him live, and killing Theoric instead. Loki knew most of the soldiers swore loyalty to Asgard, but no one was loyal when their heads was about to roll.

After a whole month since the wedding, Odin finally decided to try his younger son's idea, if only to shut him up, and sent word to Theoric and his family. While Loki manipulated the younger and weakest soldier to carry the message about Theoric.

A great supper had been organized, to all the soldiers who were about to journey to the borders of the realm, and fight against the frost giants and their families. Odin watched Theoric next to his wife, and felt that he was doing something wrong, young Sigyn looked heartbroken, she did not deserve to lose her husband and be alone, that is when he had an idea.

"Loki, I am doing what you suggested. But if something happens to Theoric, I want you to take care of Sigyn, his will be her protector, and you will be held responsible for her well being. Do you agree?" Odin asked his son; he thought that would be enough to make Loki give up on the idea of sending Theoric away.

Loki stared at Odin, surprised; this wasn't even part of his plan, but he had liked it a lot. He waited before answering, he did not want Odin to know he enjoyed the idea as much as he did.

"If that's what it takes to win this war. Father, I will take lady Sigyn as my responsability." He answered, with a grin.

"Very well, if anything happend to Theoric, lady Sigyn will be your responsability. " Odin repeted slowly, watching his son closely, suspecting Loki would find a way to ditch this responsability "Loki, you better not trick me. That girl is your responsability now. Do not let me down."

"I won't, father. You can trust me." Loki answered, looking for the maiden, and noticing how thinner she looked, as if she was sick, and when their eyes met, he noticed she looked at him as if begging for help. Loki wondered if Sigyn had fallen in love with Theoric, and he was hurting her by sending him away.

That's when Theoric finished his meal, and before standing up to leave for battle he grabbed her head and kissed her forcefully, in front of the whole dinning hall. Those actions were never meant to happened under the eyes of so many, they were it extremely dishonorable for Sigyn; the only maidens that were kissed in public were known to be whores.

Theoric held her closely and whispered something in her year, making her shiver under his brute touch and looked down, as a trapped prey.

"Theoric, please, control yourself." Odin repressed, shocked.

"Please forgive me, Allfather. I cannot bear the thought of being away from my wife." Theoric lied, letting go of his wife, who sat down, and looked at her plate.

"Make sure it does not happen again." Odin declared.

Once the supper was done, and all soldier had already said their good-byes, they were sent away, Odin informed Theoric's family of the agreement he had with his youngest son, who stood beside him, staring at Sigyn; he could now see that, she had a black eye, and other small bruises on her body, she did not dare to look at at them often, but when she did, Loki did not find the fair and innocent Sigyn, but a woman who had been terribly hurt.

After that, Loki started to watched Sigyn, waiting for a chance to talk to her. She stood up and started to say her goodbyes, that's when Loki found his chance, leaving the dinning halls as well, only to meet her at the end of a long hall.

"Lady Sigyn, you will have to forgive my bluntness, but you do not look well. Are you ill, my lady?" Loki asked, noticing how she seemed eager to leave "Sigyn, you can confide me any secret, I promise. Has Theoric mistreated you?"

She slowly nodded, as tears rolled down her face. Loki embraced her in his arms and gave a quick kiss on a bruise she had on her forehead, and it slowly faded. Sigyn smiled at him, feeling as the area stopped to hurt.

"I promise to you, my lady, no harm shall fall upon you, ever again." Loki promised, as he let her go back to her chambers.

He stood there, watching her walk away. Loki worried she would never be as happy as she was before, until she looked back at him and gave him that dazzling smile.


	3. Part III

Trapped Butterflies

Part III

It had been a month since Sigyn's dear husband Theoric had been sent to the front lines of the battle against the frost giants, and she couldn't possibly be happier. She wore her nightgown all day long, and prepared delicious meals all for herself, and she was finally able to visit the library again, and read as many books as she could. She thought she couldn't be happier.

But she was wrong, one afternoon, while she read a very difficult book about Midgardian cooking, she heard a knock on her door. Leaving her book on top of the nightstand, Sigyn dressed her robe, while crossing the small sleeping chamber she enjoyed all by herself now, and the living chamber, to the front door. She opened it to find a maid.

"A message from Prince Loki Odinson." The woman declared, handing a letter and a small book to Sigyn, bowing and leaving.

Sigyn closed the door, and leaned against it, her heart racing as she carefully opened the letter. She took a deep breath, before reading the message to herself:

_"My dear lady Sigyn, I hope you are well. I hope you have already found ways to entertain yourself while your husband is away. If not, I would like to present you, with you this book, from my private collection. It will teach you about magic, easy spells for your everyday life. It was given to me by my mother, so please take good care of it for me. _

_If you need any assistance with a spell, please do not hesitate in looking for me at the library. I usually stay until the sunsets._

_Loki"_

Sigyn bit her lower lip to contain her excitment. She ran to Theoric's favorite chair, the one he had forbidden her to sit on, and sat there, while starting to read the new book. She had always wanted to learn magic, but that is only taught to the nobles and their children.

Soon enough, Sigyn found out she had a real gift for spells, and was certain she wouldn't need any assistance just yet. She had been reading the book for a couple of hours, when she decided to try out a spell to open and close doors. And with the proper movement of her hand, and her perfect pronuciation of some magic words, all the doors in her chambers were opened. She stared around her home, in amazement and excitement. Taking a deep breath, she sat straight in the chair and focused, once again she moved her hand and whispered some words, and every door was closed again.

She was so happy, she went through the whole book in one night. Some of the spells were harder than others, but she managed to recreat all of them. She only allowed herself to go to sleep once she managed to recreat all of them. The sun was rising when she finally went to bed.

Sigyn woke up the next day, feeling so proud of herself. She looked to her nightstand, at Loki's book, and smiled, thinking of him.

Outside the window the sun was hours away from setting. Sigyn got up as fast as possible, and ran to her bathing chambers. She wanted to thank Loki personally for the book.

She chose a silk, light green dress, with silver ornaments, and matching sandals, imagining it would make her look beautilful. But she had a surprised when she looked at herself in the mirror; many of the bruises Theoric had given her, were still there, and although she had been eating more, she was still so thin, and looked so sick, and her dress made her look even thinner.

She did not want Loki to see her in such state, he deserved the best of her, nothing less. Changing back into her nightgown, Sigyn sat at Theoric's table and decided to write him a letter.

_"My dearest Loki, thank you so much for the book. I've been having a wonderful time trying out the spells. I was wondering if you could teach me some more? For I have always found magic a real wonder. _

_Whenever you have some spare time, please come to visist me._

_Love, Sigyn."_

"Loki, my son?" Frigga called as she knocked on her youngest son's door "May I come in?"

"Yes, mother." Loki replied, smiling at himself, and hiding Sigyn's letter in his pocket, right before his mother opened the door. He turned himself in her direction and walked towards Frigga "Mother, you look terrific today."

"Well, thank you, my son." She replied, giving him a hug, and walking towards her son's sitting chamber "And I bear good news for you."

"I'm listening." Loki said, sitting across from her.

"Your father has made a betrothal contract for you!" Frigga said excited, while Loki looked at her in terror, as if she had given him the worst possible news "I have not seen her yet, but your father believes she's ideal for you! Loki? Loki, are you feeling ill, my love?"

"Mother, how can he do such thing, without asking me first?" Loki asked standing up, feeling his anger taking over him "Don't I get to choose my own wife? Thor certainly will choose his!"

"Loki, please settle down. Your father knows what is best for you-"

"No! I do not wish to wedd a complete stranger!" Loki had hoped they would get the news of Theoric's death any minute now, and he would be able to marry Sigyn. But now his father had taken that away from him.

"Loki, it is done." Frigga said in her serious tone, and stood up to take her leave.

"Mother, wait!" Loki called out for her, when she was already at the door "When will I be... wedded?"

"In a year from now." Loki gave her his furious look, while Frigga looked sadly at him "My son, I wish you would try to understand, your father knows what's best for you. He has a plan for you life, a very special plan, Loki."

"Good bye, mother." Loki said and closed his door.

He paced around his room, many questions on his mind, but no answers could be found; first Theoric, now this bride to be. So many problems, that would keep him up all night. But he had time, he would find a way out, he would come up with a plan, after all, he was Loki.


	4. Part IV

Trapped Butterflies

Part IV

_"My dearly beloved Sigyn, I cannot get you outta my head during the day, and during the night, I dream about you. I have not spent a day without thinking of you, not after that kissed we shared at the library. When will I see you again?_

_Love, Loki"_

Sigyn couldn't stop thinking about him either. And the kiss they had shared, she played that moment over and over in her mind, smiling dreamily alone in her sleeping chambers; the way he walked in the library caring some books, he looked so timid, but in her eyes, he looked lovely. He greeted her and suggested they sat outside, under her favorite tree; the one where they had first met.

"What seems to be the matter with the spell you wish to cast? I brought you some more books too, lady Sigyn, perhaps you would like to try something... New?" Loki suggested timidly, she was starting to look as healthy as she looked back then, and many of the bruises were gone too.

"Well, I read the spell and tried all the movements, and I thought I was doing correctly, but I cannot replicate things, not like you." She said, while running her eyes through the words in the book.

"Can you show me how you're doing it? That one is a tricky one, my lady. It took me some practice, I must admited." Loki said with an understanding smile, everytime he was near her, his heart was filled with such joy, he had never felt before her.

Sigyn smiled and nodded, and tried her best to follow the instructions on the book, but nothing happened. This spell was hard for her, because she had to picture the objected she wished to replicate, while remembering the whole paragraph that composed the spell.

"Have you memorized the spell?" Loki asked, reading the text on his book, which sat on her lap.

"Yes." She aswered, focusing even more and trying one more time, this time she had her eyes closed, but it didn't matter, she failed once again "I don't understand, Loki. I was doing so well!"

"Patience, lady Sigyn." Loki said and looked up from the book, and met her dark eyes looking straight into his "Have you, hm... Are you picturing the image that you wish to replicate, while thinking about the spell?"

"Yes." She answered, staring at him helplessly "Why don't you show me how you did it, my lord?"

A shiver ran down Loki's spine when she called him 'my lord', and he discreetly smirked at himself. She made him feel something he had never felt around most maidens, even the ones Thor and his friends swore were the most beautiful in all realms.

Before starting the spell, he closed his eyes, trying to focus on the spell, instead of her. But in the middle of the casting of the spell, Loki lost his concentrating, because suddenly, he felt the warmth of her body getting near his, and her delicate hands caressed his face. Starting to think his mind played tricks on him, Loki opened his eyes to find Sigyn so dangerously close, almost sitting on his lap.

'I-I'm so sorry..." She muttered under her breath, slowly backing off, feeling terribly embaressed.

But Loki gently pulled her face and sealed their lips. And for a couple of moments they forgot everything that worried them, and felt like they had been transported to a beautiful place where their sweetest dream of being together came true; after that kiss their real feelings towards each other became so obvious, they couldn't hide it anymore, and that scared them more than anything.

Loki had already been promised to marry somebody else, someone he had never met. He could never forgive his father for doing this to him. And sweet Sigyn was already somebody's wife, even if she hated him and was terribly in love with Loki.

The sad reality is, Sigyn and Loki shared a very delicate relationship, that would have to end sooner or later. There was no way Loki could get ride of his betrothal contract, and if Theoric came back, Sigyn would still be his wife. The only way they could be together was if, Theoric died, and Loki's bride to be gave up on the contract with him, and all of that was very unlikely to happen. But every since their kiss, nothing seemed impossible

_"My dear Loki, I cannot stop thinking about either. Our kiss was better than all feelings I have ever felt. I hope we can meet again soon! For I miss the sound of your voice and the taste of your lips every second of the day._

_I will meet you whenever you can!_

_With all my love, Sigyn."_

When Sigyn finished writing her response letter, she stood up from Theoric's working table, it was a wedding gift, and Theoric had never used it before. She walked towards the front door, to call for a maid to take the message. But when she opened the door, a maid was about to knock on it already.

"Yes?" Sigyn said, looking at the maid, who clearly had something to say, maybe another message from Loki.

"I bring news about your husband, lady Sigyn." Said the maid, and Sigyn's heart skipped a beat, maybe those were the news she was expecting. "He has been gravely injured in battle, and it's on his way home. He will stay for a couple of nights in the healing chambers, but as soon as he is healed he'll be able to come home to you. Congratulations."

Sigyn felt as she had been thrown into a great, pitch black abyss, just to meet Theoric at the end of it, with an evil grin on his face, lurking in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to get her.

She was unable to hold back as tears rolled down her face. Once the maid was gone, she closed the door and leaned against it, feeling as if Theoric's arms were taking her forcefully again, her knees felt weak, and she collapse on the floor sobbing, squeezing the letter she wished to send to Loki.


	5. Part V

Trapped Butterflies

Part V

Loki sat a the dinning hall, enjoying some ale and, for the very first time, having a good time with Thor and his friends. Odin was about to declare who was going to be his heir. The future king of Asgard would also become the the bearer of the hammer, Mjolnir; forged by the dwarves Eitri, Brok, and Buri, the hammer holds great power, for it was made out of the core of a star as the mold.

Loki felt so peaceful, he was sure his father would make the right decision; naming him, his heir. After all why wouldn't Odin chose him? He was clever, had the best war strategies, has proved himself worthy of responsibilities. While Thor acted like a spoiled child, wanting to start a war for the silliest reasons. Loki knew better, his father had taught them;_ "A wise king never seeks out war. But he must always be ready for it."_

Meanwhile, Sigyn visited Theoric in the healing rooms. He had lost an arm and a leg, and was in an unconscious state, but he was still bigger and stronger than his wife, therefore, he would still be able to control her using his strength. Her heart ached, and tears rolled down her face, making most people believe in her love for him.

She was once so sure he would die, and she would be Loki's forever. But now, that he was back, she would become his pet once again, living in fear and pain, treated as poorly as prey. And would never be able to meet Loki again, for Theoric made sure her every second was fulfilled with his needs.

While she visited, Theoric's heart stopped beating, and she had to be taken outside the healing room. She waited outside, hoping for the best, as she watched healers running in and out of the room, talking in medical terms she had never heard before and could not understand.

Thor lifted Mjolnir proudly, and screamed, victorious, in a complete state of glory; merely flaunting himself, thought Loki. He was, once again, angered at himself, for believe his father gave him an equall chance against his brother. Thor would always come first, he would always win, whie Loki would always be forgotten.

But Loki really angered himself when he started to imagine how he would have to obey Thor, and swear loaylty to Thor, and do as Thor pleased; not that Loki had no spent his whole life doing as his older brother please, for he knew, although Frigga and Odin had never said anything, they loved their firstborn more.

As the party went on, and Loki drank away all the ale he could, a maid brought him a message from Sigyn. He thought that he would finally get some good news; no one could make him happier than her, specially in a moment such as this.

_"My dearest Loki, I need your assistance at this moment more than ever before! My husband, Theoric, he is back, my dear Loki! He has lost two limbs, and rests now at the healing rooms. I do not want for our love to die, but I cannot see how we can be together, when he is not dead._

_Please, my dearest Loki, please come to my aid!_

_Love, your Sigyn"_

Once he had finished the letter, Loki sat quietly, focusing only on his thoughts. There was no way he would lose Sigyn, and there was no way Thor would become his king. He was tired of putting his hopes high, just to have something tore them down again. Loki of Asgard would have none of that anymore. And with such thoughts, he made up his mind.

"No..." He muttered to himself, as he stood up and left the dinning halls.

No one noticed he left; not Thor, nor Frigga, nor Odin. Loki never felt that he belonged in this family, that he belong in Asgard at all. The ony time he felt that someone actually wanted him around was when he met Sigyn, but he was now losing her too.

Taken by the rage, and wishing for revenge, Loki went to the healing rooms. He was sure what he was going to do, and how he planned on doing, and no one would even know he had done it. He refused to live without Sigyn, and if he was to be wedded, he would take her as his lover, but he would not live without her, and no one would stand on his way any more, he would start getting what he wanted.

Loki transformed his clothes and appearance to look as a healer, there were many healers in the halls of Odin, so no one knew all of them. And he looked for Theoric, finding him unconscious on his bed, the warrior did not have one leg and one arm, as Sigyn had said, and many scars were found on his body, but he was alive.

"Damn you, Theoric!" Loki exclaimed looking down at Theoric. Before doing what he had planned, Loki stopped and looked at the unconscious warrior before him; he had done many heroic things and been of great help in the battle field, did Loki really wish to end his life in his sleep, in such coward way?

He then remembered how Sigyn looked; sick, hurt, her body was covered with bruises. Theoric had never thought twice before hurting her, a small, helpless maiden. He did not deserve any compassion.

Loki casted a spell on Theoric's body and left. He had not killed him yet; the spell would only be complete when Loki opened his hand, realeasing a poison into Theoric's whole body, which would consume and kill him. But before doing such thing, he wished to find Sigyn.

Sigyn lay on her bed, in her night clothes, rereading the letters she and Loki had sent each other, as she sobbed, uncontrollably.

_"I saw you at the dining halls today, my beautiful lady, but I missed the sweet sound of your voice, and the taste of your lips on mine. I live in the hope that someday, we will be together._

_Loki"_

_"You say such beautiful things, my lord! We only shared one kiss, but I fell I am forever connected to you. You fill my dreams and hopes, lord Loki. Before you, I had never felt so loved._

_Sigyn"_

_"My dear Sigyn, you make me feel as if I belonged here. I do not ever wish to be apart from you. And I can no longer wait to meet once again, the smell of you is all I can think of._

_Loki"_

Sigyn sobbed, she felt as if those letters had been written so long ago, in another life. She no longer believe it was possible to be near her dear Loki, and her heart was taken by grief. That's when she heard knocks on her door, but did not care who it was; she had no strength in her body to stand, walk and open the door.

"Sigyn?" Loki called from outside, his voice was calm, for someone who was about to commit murder.

Sigyn ran out of the bed and towards the door, Loki had come in her aid, she could not be happier.

"Loki..." She muttered, suddenly feeling embarrassed for not being dressed properly to receive him.

"I have found a solution for our problem." He declared, starting to even sound proud of himself "May I come in, my love?"

"Yes! Yes, please." Sigyn replied, letting him in, and closing the door "Have you... killed him?"

"No."Loki answered, seeing the lights going off her eyes "But I am about to. I casted a spell on him, all I have to do is open my hand and he'll be gone. No one will even know it was me who did it. But I came to your first."

"Oh, Loki" She said, throwing herself in his arms, noticing then, he had his right closed. She carefully held his fist, and looked up at him, slowly opening his hand "It's done."

Loki leaned and kissed her lips, as she slowly intertwined their fingers. Sigyn knew she shouldn't have done that, but in that night she had chosen Loki, and she would be next to him forever, come what may.


	6. Part VI

Trapped Buttlerflies

Part VI

"Father, I have been wondering about my betrothal contract, and I need you to enlighten me." Loki told Odin, as they had breakfast "Who will I be wedded? And why can I not chose my own bride?"

"My son, you were born for great things, and I have a great plan for your life. And this betrothal contract is part of it. Hopefully you will like her, but if not, you may take on a lover. Just make sure to give your wife strong sons first."

Loki stared at his father, who wouldn't even stop eating to discuss such important matter. Thor and Frigga were careless too, enjoying their breakfast and talking about their duties for the day. No one seemed very interessed in Loki or how he was going to be forced to wedd someone he had not yet met, while his brother would marry who ever he pleased.

"Father, what if I am interessed in another maiden?" As the words left Loki's lips, everyone at the table slowly stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

Thor and Frigga looked shocked, Loki rarely demonstrated interest in the maidens, prefering the company of his books. Thor knew he would never mention about a maiden to their parents, unless he really liked her. Odin was the only one who stared at Loki unsurprised; he guessed this was a trick to get rid of the responsabilities of marrige.

"Loki, the contract has been made." Odin said, and started to eat again, Thor followed his father's example, but thought about talking to his brother about it, once they were alone.

"But father, what if I am in love with somebody else?" He asked in the heat of the moment, but regretted, because now his mother observed him intently, and he knew she would make sure to find all she could manage about the maiden he was in love with.

"What if, what if, what if! Well, are you?!" Odin asked, losing his temper and banging his firsts against the table "Do not answer, for it is not important. The contract has been made, and you will marry the maiden I have chosen. You can have the one you are "in love with" as a lover, but nothing more."

"Well, then I guess Thor will have to marry somebody of your choosing as well, will he not? You better chose soon, for he will be the king of Asgard, and he will need a wife more than me!" Loki insisted, exasperated, tired of being treated unfairly.

"I will have none of this, Loki-"

"Well then punish me, take away my rights of chosing my own wife, how about that for a punishment?"

"We are not trying to punish you, Loki" Frigga intervened, calmly and kindly; while her younget son looked completly furious, just like the day she had told him about the betrothal contract, but now she knew why; he was in love "We just want what's best for you-"

"I am going straight to my chambers! You might say I am having none of th-" Loki stood to leave, but was interrupted by a messager.

"Allfather, I brought news from Theoric. He has passed away last night." The messanger declared, and Loki sat down, worrying now about how he would break the news about his betrothal to Sigyn "The healers do not know the exact cause of death, but they believe his body couldn't fight the wounds any longer."

"Send word to Hella." Odin ordered, and the messager stared, shocked, but obeyed, without questioning. The Allfather finished his breakfast, before speaking again "Theoric did not die in battle, he cannot enter Valhalla. Loki, have your chambers preapred, lady Sigyn will now live with you."

"This conversation is not over yet-" Loki snapped.

"Do not bother me any longer! Be gone! For you have given me aches in the head." Odin ordered, and Loki took his leave.

"He will learn, eventually." Frigga assured her husband, with a kind smile, as their oldest son finished his breakfast, and their youngest stormed out.

"I hope you are right." Odin said and left his wife and Thor; he had things toto take care of.

Sigyn woke up alone in her bed, to a repetitive knocking on her door. She looked around for Loki, but he was gone. She smiled, remembering the kiss they had shared, only to be awoken again by the knocks on her door.

"Lady Sigyn? Lady Sigyn!" A maid called for her, as she knocked frantically.

"Yes! I am on my way!" Sigyn replied, dressing her robes, and opening the door "What is the matter with you?"

"Your husband, Theoric..." The maid's voice fadded, as she looked away, saddly "He died.'

She then remembered what she had done in the previous night; Sigyn didn't only shared a beautiful kiss with Loki, but assisted him in the murder of her own husband. Suddenly taken by guilt, Sigyn looked down, as tears ran down her face. She loved Loki more than anything, but should not have done that, she knew it that would follow her forever, on her mind and darkest dreams.

"Lady Sigyn, there's more." Said the maid, and Sigyn looked up at her, scared they knew who had done it "Odin said Theoric will not enter Valhalla. Hela is coming to take his soul to Hel. I am terribly sorry for your loss."

Sigyn nodded and sent the maid away, closing her door. She wondered where was Loki, he had spent the night lying next to her, telling her how different her life would be when they were wedded. She fell asleep as he told her about how one day he would make her queen of Asgard, and he would be her king.

"You are already my king, Loki." She said and closed her eyes, and fell asleep, having the sweetest dreams.

Loki did not sleep. He was too worried about his betrothal contract to allow his body to rest. Before sun rise he would go back to his chambers, no one could know about him and Sigyn.

Before leaving, Loki watched for a moment; her locks of hair were messy, but she looked so beautiful and peaceful, he knew she was the most beautiful maiden in all realms, no matter what Thor or his friend said. H leaned in kissed Sigyn's forehead, and she moved in her sleep. She seemed to be having some sort of bad dream, so he carrassed her long hair, until she quiet down.

"I love you." He whispered, and left her to take care of his bussiness.


	7. Part VII

Trapped Butterflies

Part VI

After the news about Theoric's death, Sigyn started to happily pack her belongings, for she now would move to Loki's chambers. While Loki anxiously tried to make his chambers look more presentable; he wanted Sigyn to feel confortable and at home, and he did not wish to let anyone know that deep inside, he was quite nervous about having Sigyn living there. Specially Kari, she already knew too much.

"Do you not wish me to help you, my lord?" Kari, one of the maids asked, as she watched him raise a vase, walk around the entire living chamber, while sitting it in many different places, but deciding it finally to put it back into it's original place.

"No, Kari. What I wish is to know why is this place such a mess? Why do you not do your job, woman?" Loki asked angrily, but knew Kari did not care much about his anger, making him even more angry at her.

"What do you wish me to do, sir?" She asked, staring at him, waiting for orders, but she knew he would not give her none, he just wished to yell at someone; he had always been this way, even since he was a child, and she was his baby sitter.

"Nothing, Kari. Just be gone, you are giving me aches in the head." Loki sighed, and sat on a chair, trying to calm himself.

Kari was used to his mood swings and sudden yells, and she knew just how to fix it. She wondered if she would still be his maid, when Loki was wedded; maybe she could teach his wife how to handle this kind of situation. Kari walked back in the living area, where Loki sat on a chair, looking around upset, and served him a cup of tea.

"What is this? I have not asked for-" Loki stared at Kari angrily, wondering why she always did things he had not asked.

"Tea." Kari interrupted and left, knowing if she said anything else he would start yelling.

Minutes later, Kari left to help Sigyn pack and bring everything to her new chambers, as Loki still sat on the same chair, enjoying the tea she made. The tea had made him feel calmer and relaxed, so when Sigyn arrived, he would be able to control his temper.

Sigyn was amazed by the size and luxury of Loki's chambers; her sleeping chamber was bigger than the entire home she shared with Theoric. She had heard many tales of how wonderful the royal chambers were, but she had never thought she would actually see one, let alone live in it.

"Come now, Sigyn, I wish to show you a very special sitting chamber." Loki said, taking her by the hand and leading her "Do not worry about your belogins, Kari will take care of everything."

"Thank you, Kari." Sigyn told the maid, with a smile, beforing following Loki down the hallway, to a new room "Oh, Loki... This is... Beautiful!"

Sigyn was marveled by Loki's private book colletion, where two floors could be found, in a very tall room, covered with full book shelves, from the ground to the ceiling. Golden stairs leaned against the shelves, so one could reach the higher books. And big confortable chairs, next to small tables were found in the first floor, and one of the walls was made out of glass, allowing sunlight inside, making it the perfect place for reading.

"You may read anything you like in here, my love." Loki said, sitting in a chair and watching Sigyn wonder around the library, as if she was a child seeing magic for the very first time. Her dress looked as if made out of water, for its movement was so light and in perfect sync with her, and Loki caught himself wondering how she would look without it.

"Have you read all of these books?" Sigyn asked, out of the blue, catching him off guard. But before she could ask once again, they heard a knock on the door.

"Loki?" Frigga called from the living area, so Loki left the library to meet her, pushing his previous thoughts away. Once she could see her son, Frigga stood up "I am here to talk about what happened during breakfast."

"Mother, this is not a good time. I am showing Sigyn the chambers-"

"I am sure Sigyn will not mind to wait, so let us talk." She insisted, and Loki thought it was better not to discuss, excusing himself from Sigyn and leading his mother to another sitting chamber "The maiden you speak of, the one you claim to be in love with, does she loves you too?"

"Mother, I do not wish to speak of this."

"My son, you can confide this with me. Perhaps I can help you annul the contract. I have heard rumors that your soon to be wife does not wish it either. And you know as well as I do, that we cannot force the two of you to wed. So please, Loki, let me help you. Who is this maiden? Does she loves you?"

"She does love me, mother..." Loki answered, as he walked towards a window, not wanting his mother to see the silly smile on his face, it felt good to be loved by Sigyn.

"Who is she?" Frigga asked, and watched as her son sighed and looked down.

"Lady Sigyn." He finally admited.

Sigyn heard her name, and knew they were talking about her, wondering if Loki was about to ask his mother for a betrothal contract for them, she tiptoed towards the entranced of the room they were in, and quietly listened to the conversation.

"And does she knows about your betrothal contract?" Frigga asked, and Sigyn gasped from the outside, as the tears started to form in her eyes.

"No! And you cannot let her know, mother!" Loki said, turning to see his mother "It will break her heart."

"Loki, you're to be wedded in less than 9 months, your father have already met her parents, and the feast to officialize your betrothal is pratically done. My son, you need to tell her."

Sigyn couldn't hear it any longer. She felt her heart aching, as she ran towards her sleeping chambers, with tears rolling down her face. She thought they would soon be wedded and happy together. And even though it was clear Loki loved her, and did not wish to wed anyone else, why did he not come to her, and told her about the betrothal contract? Sigyn did not know. But her heart ached, as she learned that Loki was capable of keeping secrets from her, when she thought they told each other everything.

"I thought you were going to help me out of this." Loki questioned his mother.

"I will do my very best, son, but you need to prepare her, in case I cannot help you." Frigga said.

"We need to send word to her, my soon to be wife, telling her I do not wish to be wedded either. So we can both annul this, and move on. Do you think you will be able to do such thing mother? Father will not like it." Loki said.

"Do not worry about your father, Loki. I can handle him." Frigga said and smiled "I love you, my son. And I have always wanted what is best for you. But I also want you to be happy."

Loki smiled at his mother, and gave her a hug. He always felt so disconnected from his father, but Frigga had always been there for him; everytime Odin favored Thor, she was there to show Loki how special he was, even if he wasn't just like his brother. He knew he could always trust her to love him, not matter what happened.

Before leaving, Frigga turned to her son with a serious, reproachful look on her face, and Loki remembered all the times he used magic to prank his older brother, and the only person who could tell who had done it was his mother.

"I know what you did with Theoric. Your magic is not as discreet as you think it is." She said, and Loki stared at her blankly "I will not tell your father, and I hid the evidence of your clumsy spells. That is why the healers thought he had died from the wounds. But do not expect me to always cover it up for you, I did it because I watched how Sigyn slowly faded from a healthy young maiden, to that sick creature, after she was wedded. And I've always knew Theoric was mistreating her. But I could not do anything. It is done now. If you are a criminal, I must be taken as your ally. So no word of this should ever be spoken."

"Thank you, mother..." Loki muttered, and Frigga smiled and kissed his forehead.

"You are welcome, my son." She said and left, ready to put the plan in action.


	8. Part VIII

Trapped Butterflies

Part VIII

After Frigga left, Loki looked for Sigyn, and was surprised to find her laying on her bed, crying and cuddling her pillows.

"My love, what is the matter?" He rushed towards her side, worriedly, but she just sobbed even more "Please, tell me what is wrong. Sigyn, please settle down and let us talk."

But Sigyn wouldn't even look at him, burying her face on the pillows. Loki did not know she had overheard the conversation he had just had with his mother, thinking after he left, she had gone back to the library.

"Kari, can you bring her some of that tea?" Loki asked the maid, who stood at the doorway.

"Right away, my lord." She said, and ran to the kitchens.

Loki paced around the room, waiting for Kari's return; the sounds of Sigyn's sobs felt as stabs in his heart. He did not know what had happened, but something needed to be done about it. Kari came back with the tea, and sat it on top of the nightstand; if there was one thing she could handle well was out bursts.

"Here, child. Sit down, and calm yourself. Drink some of this, and take deep breaths." She said, helping Sigyn in a sitting position, who did not look at Loki; her tears were starting to stop, but her heart was still taken by pain. Kari handed her the tea and smiled, as Loki told her to leave.

"Sigyn, what happened? You over heard the conversation I had with my mother, did you not?" Loki asked, taken by the feeling of realization, and knowing that his mother was right; he should have told her this before. He knelt in front of her and held her free hand, so small and delicate, like a porcelain doll. Smiling at her, he kissed her hand "I did not tell you because I thought I could get rid of the contract before it became a problem."

Sigyn didn't say a word, just quietly drank her tea. Her heart still ached, she still felt that he had lied to her; her Loki did not tell her about having a betrothal contract, she wondered if there were other things he was hiding. But then she looked down on him, the same one who was kind to her before she was married to Theoric, the one who protected her and showed her what real love was. He was not perfect, and he was entitled to make mistakes.

"Oh, Loki." She said putting her tea down, and throwing herself in his arms, queitly starting to cry again"What are we to do?"

"All will be alright, my love." Loki said, as he held her in his arms; noticing for the first time how tiny she actually was, and remembering how massive Theoric was, and imagining how he did not had any trouble in taking advantage of her. With such awful thougths in his mind, Loki hugged her even tigher, petting her hair and kissing her cheek "I love you."

"I know." Sigyn said, and stared at him with such kindness in her eyes, as she ran her fingers throught Loki's hair, resting her hands in his nape, as he hugged her by the waist "I love you so much. But what will happen to all this love, if you're to be wedded to somebody else?"

"Well, if worse comes to worst, my father said I may take you as a, hm... Lover?" Loki said, awkwardly not looking straight at Sigyn, because he thought that was not the right thing to say, and that was probably going to hurt her even more, and that was the last thing he wanted to see.

"A lover?" Sigyn asked disappointed, but then gently pulled his face to look at him, forcing him to look at her, but for Loki's surprised, she was smiling "I just want you to know, it is alright. If you cannot stop this, I will be your lover. I will be with you, no matter what."

"How can you be so sweet, my dear lady Sigyn?" Loki asked, carresing her face.

Sigyn leaned against his hand, and held it, bringing his fingers to her lips and kissing every single one of them, then smiling at him, and whispering:

"Because I love you more."

After changing her dress and ripping it's sleeves, in a sign of her mourning, Sigyn was ready to watch Theoric's funural. She awaited for Loki, in the living area, before following him towards the beach.

Once there, Loki joined his family, while Sigyn joined hers, she was glad to meet her mother and father, as well as her sisters. Loki watched her from afar, thinking how they had never spoken of her family before, but they seemed very friendly.

Sigyn couldn't stop crying, as the boat with Theoric's body floated away, her mother hugged her tightly and her father held her hand, but Sigyn looked inconsolable; little they knew, it had nothing to do with her late husband, but with Loki's betrothal contract.

She had lied, not waiting to make Loki feel bad about something he clearly had none control over. But nothing could break her heart more than being known as Loki's lover, not his wife. She did not derserve such reputation, and did not want it. But she would do anything to be with him.

Since the talk Frigga had had with her youngest son, she was set on a mission, following mostly her heart, and going against her very own nature and her husband's wishes. She now needed to be a mother now, more than she needed to be a wife.

Word needed to be send to the bride and her family, but she did not know who the maiden was, for Odin told her very little, very seldomly, the rumors about the doubts from the bride, had come from Odin himself earlier that afternoon.

Frigga came up with a plan, she had all of Odin's favorite dishes for the supper, after the funeral of those brave soldiers, such as Theoric, who died in the front lines of battle, and a lot of ale and wine for all. It was like a big celebration.

"My wife, what are you comemoration today?" Odin asked, as his wife poured him more wine.

"Peace." She told him, and turned to the rest of the dinning hall, where some had their attention locked on her "Tonight we celebrate the peace in Asgard, thanks to the bravery of our soldiers, all of those who fell. For their souls now celebrate in Valhalla. And those who did not go, let them be at peace now. Let us feast, and sing, for tonight is a peaceful night in Asgard!"

All in the dining hailed the queen, but Loki who watched intriguided, he had never taken his mother for one who would do such schemes.

"Very well said, wife." Odin said, and smiled at his wife, drinking all the wine in one gulp, and having Frigga pouring him some more.

After the great feast, there was music and dancing, many sang and drank more, telling tales of those who now, livied in Valhalla.

"This drink, I like it." Said Thor, as he tried some of the best ale they had, followed by the smashing of his mug on the ground "Another!"

As the party went on, Odin drank more and more, getting himself too drunk to even talk properly. But once he had bumped in a maid, with a trail of ale, making her drop everything, he knew it was time to go.

"Frigga, I think I will need your assistance." He told his wife, who helped him back into their chambers, and changed his robes for night clothes "You are such a wonderful wife, Frigga. I wish we could wed again, so we could be wedded again."

"I see." She said, laughing discreetly at his drunkness, while helping him into the bed. She changed into her nightgown and lay next to him, he was almost asleep "My husband, may I ask you something of great importance?"

"Something of great importance? Right now?" He asked, with a chuckle, not feeling able to to talk about anything really at the moment.

"I wish to know, who will Loki wed?"

"That should be none concern of yours, wife. I have spoken to Laufey already, the plan will work perfecly..." Odin yawned, and fell asleep.

"Laufey?" Frigga asked horrified for her son, and her husband persistence with this hideous plan.

Frigga felt into an uneasy sleep, having terrible dreams about Loki's reaction to his true parentage, for she knew they should had told him long ago, but it was too late.


	9. Part IX

Trapped Butterflies

Part IX

Ever since Frigga found out Laufey was somehow involved in the betrothal contract Odin had made for their son, she had not given her husband a moment of peace, questioning his plans constantly, until one night Odin could not hide it any longer, and he saw himself forced to tell her everything.

"When will you tell me what is Laufey's involvement in all this? I worry about Loki, worry one day we will have to tell him the truth, and this will only make it worse." Frigga insisted.

"Loki will be wedded to giantess. Her name is Angrboda. Laufey chose her, she will rule Jotunheim one day, and she needs a king." Odin confessed, to his wife's horror "With Loki being king, we will have peace in all nine realms, Frigga. It is nothing but a small sacrifice, for the greater good!"

"This small sacrifice is your son! What have become of you, my dear husband?" Frigga asked, horrified "One time you saved him from that cursed place, only to throw him back there! Do you not have any love for your youngest son, only because he did not come from me? Be aware, I love him just as much as I love Thor!"

Not a word was spoken, but a lot was said while they stared at each other; Frigga could not allow her son to have such terrible future, in her eyes there was only pain and disapointment. While Odin would stand by his decision, for he would do anything in his power to stop the war, and could not understand why his wife was so apprehensive.

"I brought him here for a reason... There was always a reason, Frigga." Odin said, quietly, not daring to look at his wife.

"I always thought the reason was mercy. And love. I love Loki just like any mother. Tell me, my husband, would you ever do such thing to your heir?" Frigga's heart ached, as tears formed in her eyes; she remembered the first time she had laid eyes on her youngest son, cold and blue, he was, for Odin could not make the child look completly Asgardian for long, so Frigga did.

"Of course I love him. He is our son, a prince of Asgard! And it is his duty to do all in his power to spare the lifes of our people. We will bring peace to all nine realms, once Loki is wedded to Angrboda."

"What about what his wishes?" She looked down, she knew it was wrong to go against her husband's orders, to say such harsh things to him, he was the king, but she could not allow such thing to happen, not to her son.

"Once Loki becomes the king-"

"Of the Jötunns." Frigga interrupted, wondering what could have gone through her husband's mind when he came up with such hideous plan.

"Yes, Frigga. Loki will become the king of the Jötunns, because-"

"That's where he belongs." She concluded, darkly, starting at Odin with an aggressive look on her face.

"I did not say that."

"You did not have to." Frigga finished, as she stood up and left their chambers, not wishing to spend another minute in the Allfather's presence.

While Sigyn spent her whole day with Kari and the dressmakers, desigining finer dresses for her, just like Loki had suggested, Frigga had tea with her youngest son, where she gave him news about the betrothal, but did not tell Odin's plan. All she said was that she had found out who was Loki's bride to be, and had sent word to the maiden and her family.

"We will now wait and see what happens, but Loki," Frigga said warily "if I am not able to help you, please do not blame me. I have been doing all I can to end this contract."

"I know, mother. " Loki said, and reached for his mother's hand, holding it and smilling at her "I trust you."

Later that day, Loki decided to have his supper in his chambers, inviting Sigyn to join him. They enjoyed their privacy, and talk about many themes, including magic and books, things that both loved very much, they also shared some tales of their childhoods and families. Sigyn told him how she found out she was not fully Asgardian.

"One time my mother traveld to Midgard. She met a mortal there, he was much younger than her, but they felt in love. She described she had never felt that way for anyone here, and they were wed, back in Midgard. But when my grandmother found out, she had my mother brought back to Asgard. But she came back pregnant, with me. That is why I read so many books about Midgard, I wished to know more about my father. I wonder if he still lives, and if he knows about me." Sigyn told, with a nostalgic smile to herself, letting her mind travel in memories and stories her mother told, but waking up quickly from her daydream "Tell me, Loki, how was your childhood?"

"When I was younger, my father wanted me to be more like my brother. Thor had always wanted to be a warrior, and he started his training before me. Many times I failed, while he was praised by our sword master. One time, my father took us hunting, and Thor hunted three birds, while I could not get any. My father was disappointed with me, and when he came home I told my mother what had happened, I had tears rolling down my face. And that is when she showed me her magic, and I was fascinated by it. A couple of days later, she gave me the book I presented you with. So, the next time my father took me and my brother hunting, I used a spell and, while Thor hunted three birds, I hunted a boar."

"A boar? Your father must have been proud of you."

"No. He was upset I used magic. He said it was a woman's way. And left the boar I hunted in the woods. Everyone praised Thor once again, for hunting three birds." Loki said, looking away, sadly.

"I would have been proud of you. I am proud of you." Sigyn said, while touching his knee, making Loki look up to meet her eyes, and smile.

They remained in a peaceful, almost musical, silence; for when they were together, their minds buzzed and their hearts raced, they felt young and full of life, and words did not need to be sang, for they heard the perfect symphony of their love playing in the back.

"Would you dance with me? I have never danced with anyone." Sigyn asked flirting coyly "My mother told me tales of how my father and her used to hold each other and dance."

Although he was not familiar with this dancing tradition, and had never danced with anyone, Loki accepted her request. It did not sound hard, Sigyn taught him how to hold her waist with one hand, and with the other, hold one of her delicate hands. While she rested her free hand on his shoulders.

"Now, you step forward with your left foot, and I'll step back with my right foot. Or is it the other way around?" Sigyn wondered, as Loki watched her, guessing she was not quite sure how to dance either "Then, you step right here, with your right foot."

"Sigyn, I do not think this is right." Loki commeted, while she pointed the right place for him to step, with her foot.

"No, I am pretty sure this is how they do it." She insisted, taking a couple more minutes to think what came next, while Loki stared at her waiting, slightly laughing at how silly he felt, and when Sigyn noticed she couldn't help but laugh with him "Perhaps I do not know how to dance like they do in Midgard."

They laughed still holding each other near; Sigyn resting her head on Loki's shoulder, who pulled her closer, unintentionally, while laughing.

"We can try again." Loki said, feeling suddenly scared that if he disappointed her, she would choose Thor over him.

He then improvised a dance, and guided her around the dinning table. Sigyn knew that was not how they did in Midgard, but she did not care, it was just like she had imagined; being near someone she loved, smelling their scent, feeling their warmth, looking into their eyes and knowing she was loved, just like her mother described. Loki slowly leaned in and kissed her, and her dream was complete, and it was better than she had imagined it would be.

"Would you like to share my bed for the night?" Loki caught himself asking, in between one of the many steamy kisses they were sharing ever since they had decied to take a break from their dancing; Loki had sat down, back on his chair, while Sigyn sat on his lap.

She took a few moments to answer, remembering how making love felt when she was Theoric, and how many times she wondered how it would feel to be with Loki. She realized there was nothing to think about.

"I would love to." They smiled at each other and kissed, before Loki

In that night, Sigyn finally understood why it was called love making, Loki was a gentle and caring lover, he showed her all the things Theoric did wrong, and that it was not only a simple act of reproduction, but a wonderful, pleasurable demonstration of love, in its more pure and perfect form.


	10. Part X

Trapped Butterflies

Part X

Loki woke up in the morning, covered by his blankets, he looked around, but Sigyn was not there. He found clean robes, neatly folded and ready for him. He bathed and got dressed, wondering always where was his lover. The night he had spent with her was marvelous, and he feared it had only been a dream.

He walked in his dinning chamber, to find a set table with breakfast on it. Loki could tell, Kari was not the one who had made it, even the bread smelled differently.

"Good morning, my prince." Loki heard Sigyn's voice coming from behind him; and there she was, standing on a doorway, holding a trail of food. She looked more beautiful to him than she had ever done looked before.

"Good morning, Sigyn, my love." Loki said and kissed her lips.

They sat together and enjoyed the food, Sigyn told him how she woke up early and prepared everything to him; she wanted him to try the food she could prepare, and tell her if it was good.

"I love you, and everything you do, Sigyn." Loki said, holding her hand and smiling.

Before leaving for his daily duties, Loki wrapped his arms around Sigyn's waist and lifted her, sealing their lips.

"I wish you could stay all day with me." She said with a sad look upon her face.

"I know." He said and gently put her down "I will come back before you noticed."

They shared one more kiss, before Loki left. Both of them started to feel more hopeful, they were so sure of their love and that nothing could come between them. Sigyn dreamed of the day she would be wedded to him, and how things would finally work for the better.

Loki learned that day that the contract would be kept, for Angrboda knew something about him, something not even he knew, and it had changed her mind completely about the wedding.

"Mother, I do not know what to do!" Loki said angrily, while he paced his mother's chambers, as she watched him helpless "How will I tell this to Sigyn? There's got to be a way out of this!"

"I am terribly sorry, my son. I did all I could." Frigga apologized, many questions going through her mind; should she tell Loki about his real parentage? Should he know about Odin's plans? What would they even tell him when he saw Angrboda? Loki would never accept being wedded to a frost giantess, Odin should have known better "Loki, the feast will be happening by the end of autumn."

"But that is in less than a week!" Loki yelled, and his mother looked away.

"Let us chose your robes for the feast, my son. You will have to go." Frigga started, nervously thinking about the feast and Angrboda once again, while she stood and hugged her son.

Loki spent half of his day with his mother, and her heart ached upon seeing her son in such misery. She tried to make him laugh, telling him tales of his childhood and performing tricks, but Loki didn't even smile. Frigga felt hopeless for him, he was so young. He did not deserve such burden. What else could see do to help him?

The week flew by like a lighting, Sigyn tried her best to keep it together, but her pain was too great. And Loki's anger grew by the second, every time Sigyn shaded a tear, he felt his blood boiling in anger against the Allfather.

The day of the betrothal feast started as any other day, bright and golden, but it felt cold and dark. Sigyn lay in Loki's bed, with her back turned from him, as the tears she cried the previous night dried, but her heart pumped with pain. Loki watched, wishing desperately to do find a way to make her pain stop.

The main dinning hall was being prepared to hold a great feast, where all the Asgardian guests would be; Odin had already promised Frigga there would be no frost giants in her home. So Loki would travel with his father to Jotunheim, and there meet and feast with his future wife. But no one knew about this.

"This is a poorly thought out idea, husband." Frigga pleaded "I know you do not care about our son's well-being. But think about your people, how would they react to knowing their king do such things to his son?"

"Silence, Frigga! I cannot hear another word!" Odin ordered.

The hours flew by; Frigga trying all she could to stop the feast, Odin yelling at her to be quiet (her words have found their way into his heart) Sigyn weeping constantly and feeling so depressed, she felt ill (before Loki woke up, she had gone to her potty chamber and threw up all of her supper), and Loki plotted his revenge, infuriated.

Before taking her seat in the dinning hall, Sigyn called Loki. She was pale and had dark circles around her eyes, but covered by her green and white dress and all the jewelry Loki had bought her, she looked like terrific.

"Loki, I feel ill." She told him, pulling him away from the spotlight of his family and friends.

"You may go back to the chambers, if that's what you wish. I can have a healer sent over to check on you." He said, holding back his wish to hold her near him.

"No. I must stay."

"If you must." Loki said and caught his brother staring "if you need any sort of assistance, do not hesitate in calling for me."

Loki watched as Sigyn left and Thor approached.

"Would you look at that. You really care about her, brother." Thor said, laying his heavy hands on Loki's shoulder.

"No. I am just doing the job father gave me." Loki snapped and walked away, putting his helmet on.

As the feast started, Loki was informed of the travel with his father, but not to where he would go. The guests all agreed in whispers, when Loki said it was strange that nor the bride, nor her family was present. He always kept an eye for Sigyn, in another table, she look sick and didn't seem to eat anything. But when Loki was about to excuse himself to take her to a healing room, the Allfather spoke:

"Me and my son shall now ride to Jotunheim, and start this long journey of peace and love. For Loki has agreed in vowing eternal love for the giantess Angrboda-"

"What!" Loki interrupted, feeling incapable to hearing another absurd coming from his father's mouth "A giantess?!"

The hall was silent, Odin was surprised at how Loki was reacting in front of all their guests. He waited until this time to let Loki know, because he thought this wouldn't happen.

"Loki-" Odin tried to interrupted his son.

"No! I will not wed one of those creatures. I refuse." Loki declared, and everyone gasped.

"You will defy an order from your king, Loki Odinson?" The Allfather questioned, angrily, feeling disrespected and humiliated in front of so many guests "If you do so, you will be punished for treason."

"I-" Loki was prepared to defy his father's orders, recklessly, until he was interrupted.

"Loki..." Sigyn said, throwing herself at him, and holding as tight to his clothes as she could, Loki could tell she was weak and not completely conscious "I do not feel well."

Sigyn collapse unconscious being caught midair by Loki, who watched horrified, along with many others.

"Take her to the healing rooms, Loki." Frigga ordered, stepping in, before Odin could bring the previous matter back.

Loki carried Sigyn in his arms, her head against his shoulder and her arm around his neck. She was mumbling things he couldn't understand, but sometimes he heard her calling his name.

Loki waited outside the healing room, anxiously pacing around. Sigyn's family was there too, but all were seated and quiet; they had never seen the royal healing rooms before, and had never shared many words with their rulers and their princes.

"We are not done yet." The Allfather told Loki, who shot him a dirty look, ready to snap back.

"This is not the place or the time for this conversation." Frigga interrupted.

Thor only watched quietly, staring at Sigyn's sisters, who were very fair and attractive maidens, and seemed to take quite interest in him too.

The silence and the waiting were the worst part, and everyone, except for Loki, felt uncomfortable. Loki was too worried to feel uncomfortable.

"Night." Said a healer, with a serious look upon his face "Lady Sigyn will be alright. She rests now. Her health is impeccable."

"Perfect. Let us go now, Loki." Odin said, thinking he would finally able to take Loki to Jotunheim.

"Allfather, may I speak with you in private?" The healer said, and Odin sighed in frustration, walking away from everyone into another room, with the healer "As we conducted a mandatory exam on Lady Sigyn, we found out she is pregnant of two babies."


	11. Part XI

Trapped Butterflies

Part XI

"Loki, son of Odin!" The Allfather yelled in rage, making all around him shiver, specially Loki "How dare you defy my orders? Is this really all about not wedding Angrboda? My son, you have never behaved like this before! You have always been the obedient one. Why have you rebelled against your father?"

Loki stared at his father, confused; was he talking about what had happened earlier in the dinning halls? Loki did not know.

"Sigyn carries your babies, Loki." Odin said, disappointed with his son, but Loki did not notice, for he was now aghast. Her family all seemed quiet shocked too, along with Thor, and Frigga, who had tears in her eyes, feeling her heart melt with the grandmother news "But if you think you have found our way out of my plan, you are wrong. Your betrothal with Angrboda continues. And that's my-"

"Wait!" Frigga interrupted "What about the maiden? Will she have to raise the baby alone now? I say, Loki should marry Sigyn."

"If I may?" Sigyn's mother interned, having the attention of everyone "I would be pleased to see my daughter wedding the father of her offspring."

"I do believe she should wed the father of her offspring, but Loki did this so he could scape the contract I made. And that is unacceptable. I am sorry, but I don't believe he even loves her-"

"But he does!" Frigga interrupted, turning herself to her youngest son "Tell them, Loki. Tell me what you told me."

Loki stared at everyone around him, not used to so much attention at the same time, specially to discuss such personal matters. He panicked and could not say a word.

"Loki, this is the chance you wanted." Frigga insisted, scared he would miss the opportunity to wed the maiden he loved.

Once again, Loki felt panicked, he wasn't used to openly discuss whatever he felt; he remembered when he was just a young lad, and shared with his brother, he had a crush. Thor promised he wouldn't tell anyone, but in the end, Loki's older brother told the maiden. She laughed. And had supper with Thor for awhile; she found the blond prince more likely to give her many sons.

After a long silence, Odin was about to speak, as well as Frigga and Sigyn's mother. But all went silence, when Loki spoke:

"I have never wanted to wed Angrboda, and that is no surprise. But my mother speaks the truth. I have been having an affair with lady Sigyn, since she moved into my chambers." Frigga knew he lied, to cover the murder of Theoric, the one she had helped him with "What can I say? We fell in love."

"What about the union of kingdoms, Loki? What am I supposed to tell Lauyfey?" Odin questioned.

"Angrboda had doubts about the betrothal, but something made her change her mind. Remind her of the doubt, invalided the reason that made her changed her mind." Loki answered, coming up with a plan right on spot; he didn't not know she refused to marry an Asgardian, but changed her mind when she found out her bridegroom was not one.

Loki did not know those things, so to him, it did not matter. All he cared was his future with Sigyn, the feeling they had when they were together was all that mattered. Even now, that she was pregnant, Loki couldn't love and want her more.

Odin eventually agreed, but before making a betrothal contract for Loki and Sigyn, he wanted to talk to the maiden and know what she wished to do.

Sigyn was resting for the rest of the evening. Word was sent to Laufey, apologizing for the delay and canceling of the party, as Odin waited to see the future mother, before anyone else.

Thor walked around the palace, he watched the guests arguing about the party and all that had happened. Thor had a strange feeling his brother was hiding something; he suspected that Loki and Sigyn had shared a special bounding long before what Loki had told their father, for he remembered how his younger brother looked at that maiden, and he knew they shared love letters (one time Thor caught Loki writing one, and on another occasion he stole one of the letters and read it, without his brother knowing).

Thor started to wonder about Theoric's death, out of the sudden. It was rather odd he had perished that way, for Thor battled with many soldiers who lost limbs, and had wounds far worse than Theoric's, and they did not perish. And Theoric was a strong warrior, tales of a time he almost lost a part of his ear were told, and in the end, Theoric sewed it back. He wouldn't simply die like that, he was strong and had a high tolerance for pain.

As Thor walked back to the dinning halls to have a snack, trying to understand all the information he had in his mind, he overheard his mother talking to his younger brother.

"Thank you, mother." Loki said happily; Thor could hear the smile on his brother's face "I cannot believe I will soon be wedded to my dearest Sigyn!"

"My son, I love you and all I want is to see you happy." Frigga said, sitting on a chair, as she watched he son's happiness.

Loki paced around and talked excitedly about the wedding and Sigyn, until he stopped and looked down.

"I had a nightmare, mother." Loki said "While after Sigyn and I... I dreamed Theoric sat and watched us, furiously because of what I had done."

A shiver went down Frigga's spine, remebering how she helped Loki cover the murder of Theoric, that had given her many nightmares too.

"Does Sigyn knows the truth?" Frigga asked.

"Well of course, mother. She was the one to open my hand. I went to her before killing him, I wanted her to be sure of what she wished, before I did anything." Loki confessed, and Thor heard, finally understanding what had happened.

"Loki... How could you?" Thor asked, walking in the dining hall and staring at his brother, then turning to his mother "And how could you let him hide such thing? This is not right."

"Thor!" Frigga said, running towards her oldest son "My son, you do not understand-"

"Loki murdered a man to steal his wife. I do understand, mother. Do not take for a brainless Jotun." Thor screamed in rage, shaking his mother's hands off him.

"It is not like that, brother. Sigyn was suffering, Theoric was not good to her-" Loki explained.

"It does not matter, brother, you have murdered someone in their stumbler. You will never enter Valhalla. And because of your actions, Theoric won't either." Thor sounded disappointed, for he had imagined that when he passed they would both be in Valhalla together and always.

"Do you plan to tell father about it?" Loki asked, ignoring his brother's tone, and starting to worry about himself.

Thor looked at his brother, then at his mother; they shared the same scared look on their face, and Thor hated them for making him chose between telling their father, and doing the right thing for Theoric, or hiding the truth, and doing the right thing for his brother. Thor walked out of the dinning halls and went straight to his father's throne halls, unsure what he would do next.


	12. Part XII

Trapped Butterflies

Part XII

Thor did not know what to think. His heart was saddened for he never thought Frigga was capable of such things, and Loki his own brother, murdering such honorable soldier as Theoric. He was agog, but he felt it was wrong to tell Odin, not before knowing the whole tale.

Thor went back to the dinning halls, wanting to hear the whole story straight from their lips, then he could make up his mind. But Thor only found found Frigga there; she sat alone, with her head lowered.

"Mother, I wish to know all the details about Theoric's death." Thor said, but when his mother stared at him, he noticed she had tears in her eyes and rolling down her face. He rushed and sat next to her "Mother, what is wrong? Why do you cry?"

"Your brother has been summoned to the healing rooms. I am not sure, but I believe something is terribly wrong with Sigyn and the babies." She said, drying her tears, and trying to recompose herself "You wish to know about Theoric's death? Let us talk about such matters somewhere more private."

As they both walked back to Frigga's chambers, Loki arrived in the healing rooms.

"What is wrong?" He asked to one of the healers, gazing upon Sigyn; she seemed so helpless and scared, laying in one of the beds, covered with medical equipment, like a butterfly trapped in a web.

"She has a very rare Midgardian disease. It gives her very high fevers, so high that the waters of womb might boil, and her babies could die. " The healer said, to Loki's horror "Although we have lowered her fever for awhile, we are afraid it will get higher again, at some point."

"Is there anything I can do for her?"Loki asked, starting to feel helpless and scared himself.

"The best you can do is stay next to her, and help her keep calm." Said the healer "We have not told her about the disease yet, we said those are normal pregnancy effects; she seems to be under a lot of stress as it is, and none of that is not good for the babies."

Loki nodded and walked towards her bed, as soon as Sigyn saw him she smiled and tried to reach for his hand, but she was too weak to move. Sigyn's mother sat right next to her bed and slightly waved her head at Loki, and watched him carefully, as he gently held her daughter's hand.

"Hello, my prince..." Sigyn said weakly.

"Hello." Loki said, looking at her with a smile, but inside he had never been so worried "How are you feeling?"

"Sick." She replied "They say this is all part of pregnancy, but I think they are lying to me, Loki. Is there something wrong?"

Loki stared into her eyes, he wanted to lie to her, tell her that she was fine, that nothing at all was wrong. But he simply couldn't lie to her.

"You will be fine, my love." He said and checked to see if her mother was looking, before kissing Sigyn's forehead. Her mother was looking straight at him, but she didn't seem angry or happy, she was merely watching "That is what I believe."

"Will you not tell me?" Sigyn asked as tears formed in her eyes; she was scared it was her fault, that she was doing something wrong, and hurting the babies.

"I cannot tell you. You need to trust me, it is best this way. If I tell you it might not be good for the babies." Loki explained, and she stared at him with fear in her eyes; now she knew something was wrong "Do not be afraid, my dearest Sigyn. I am here for you. I love you. I will take care of you. Always."

"I love you..." She said as she slowly drifted off to sleep, but as she closed her eyes, something came across her mind "I want one of them to be named Nari."

"Then Nari it is." Loki said, discreetly kissing her hand, and she fell asleep "Sweet dreams, my princess."

As Sigyn finally felt asleep, her mother decided to go, she had been there since the feast and felt very tired and needed to rest. But before leaving she asked Loki to send word for her if anything happened.

"I certainly will, ma'am." Loki said, slightly bowing to her.

"Thank you, prince Loki." She said and gave him a smile. And even though she was not pleased that her daughter would have his children before they were wedded, she couldn't help but like him.

Loki stayed with Sigyn all night, he helped her eat her supper and told her many merry tales of old. Sigyn was specially pleased when he said he came up with a name for the other baby.

"Vali... It is a beautiful name." Sigyn agreed with a kindly smiling at him, while laying back down by herself, after eating her supper. The healers were all surprised with her improvements, for she wasn't even feverish anymore, they all commented on how strong her body was "It all comes from Loki. He makes me stronger."

Once again, Sigyn drifted off to sleep, with Loki next to her. He only left her side to ask a messenger to send peaceful words for her mother.

But in the middle of night, Sigyn had a very high fever, and the healers needed to ask Loki to step outside, while they took care of her. It was not easy to leave her there by herself, specially when she begged him to stay.

"Do not fret, Sigyn, my love. I am right outside." Loki said as he was led outside.

He sat outside the healing room for hours, worrying about her, asking every healer when he could step inside again, but they all said the same. He stayed all night there, until eventually falling asleep.


	13. Part XIII

Trapped Butterflies

Part XIII

"Brother?" Thor called, surprised at the sight of Loki sleeping on the bench outside the healing rooms early in the morning "Brother, wake from your slumber! I must have a word with you."

Loki mumbled something in a half-asleep, half-conscious way, but Thor couldn't figure out what.

"Loki-"Thor tried again, for he really wanted to share his news with his brother. After talking to their mother, Thor went back to his chambers and spent the night considering what had happened, and what they had done, and he made up his mind, but before being able to say anything, Thor was interrupted.

"Silence..." Loki asked, feeling more conscious and angrier.

"Brother, please-"

"Thor, please... Just... go away-" Loki begged, feeling completely awake, but exhausted, because of the previous night.

"I will not tell father anything. I have spoken to Frigga. She explained everything. I will keep your secret, brother. You did... Good, Loki." Thor said at once, as Loki stared at him suspiciously.

"Thank you, brother." He said, finally giving in and trusting in Thor's word, who smiled proudly "Now, may I please go back to sleep?"

"No. Stand. And tell me what seems to be the matter with your Sigyn and little ones?" Thor asked, grabbing Loki by the shoulders and forcing him up to his feet.

"She has a Midgardian disease. I do not know much about it yet. But apparently, when she has very high fevers, the waters in her womb might kill the babies." He explained, as Thor stared at him in shock and sadness "Last night, she had one of those fevers and they said I had to wait outside, and never allowed me back inside..."

"Brother, those are horrible news."

"We had even picked names for them. She was sure they are both boys..." Loki said, letting his guard down for a moment, sad something so terrible could happen to his children and there was nothing he could do. But he did not want to share his grief with Thor "I must speak to her mother. And learn more about this disease. Excuse me, brother."

Meanwhile, Odin worried about other matters. He felt old and tired, and needed to rest. He had always known this day would come, and he always tried to imagine how he would react and how he would feel, but Odin only felt on thing: relief.

The Allfather had made the decision to give his oldest son the throne, when he was ready to rest and Thor was ready to lead. Not being sure Thor was really ready to lead, but really sure he would be needing to recharge his forces soon, Odin decided it was time.

Odin called his consul to a meeting, wishing to set a date for Thor's coronation. Feeling unsure as for when he would fall into his Odinsleep, he decided the sooner the better.

"Thor will become king of Asgard, in the last day of this season. The sun will rise to a new ruler." Odin declared, and the rest of the consul agreed it was a grand idea (Thor included), even thought Frigga felt unsure.

"These have been very cluttered times for all of us, husband. " She claimed "Specially for Loki. Perhaps we should wait, until everything is solved."

"Frigga, such matter cannot wait any longer. I must rest." Odin insisted "And Thor will become king of Asgard. I feel this is too soon too. Specially for Thor. But we raised them to be strong rulers. They both will have to manage this situation the best way they can."

The only member of the consul who did not attended the meeting was Loki. The prince spent his day trying to learn more about the disease, finding out even more bad news.

He went back to the healing rooms, holding a book under his arm, decided he needed to speak to a healer quickly, for he knew what they should do. But was surprised to know a healer already awaited for his arrival.

"Prince Loki, I believe I have good news for you." Said the healer with a smile on her face, leading Loki inside, Sigyn was no longer laying in the bed, in fact she was nowhere to be seen "Sigyn is still pretty sick, but she has been very strong and we are seeing great improvement in her condition. We believe she is able to go home tonight, if she wishes to. But she will need some special care and attention, though."

"She will have everything she needs." Loki said grinning, but then suddenly remembering what he read in the book "Is it true that her fevers might affect the babies in other aspects of their lives, if they survive? For example deafness or blindness?"

"It could happen. But there is nothing we can do about that. This disease do not come from here, Prince Loki. How she got infected is a great mystery to all of us."

"Can I see her now?" Loki asked, after a moment of silence, considering what he could do to help his children.

The healer led Loki to where Sigyn was, alone in the balcony outside healing rooms, she sat on a chair and watched the sunset.

"You ravishing in this light, my sweet Sigyn." Loki said, and she turned to him with a smile on her face, while gently caressing her abdomen.

"Loki, they said I could go back to your chambers if I wish." Sigyn said, looking brighter than the sun with such happiness in her eyes "May I?"

"It would be my honor to have you once again." He replied, relieved that she seemed to be so much better than she was in the night before.

Loki looked around and noticed there was no one there, so he walked up to her and lowered himself so they could shared a quick loving kiss, something that had become so rare for them, now that they were constantly surrounded by people, and didn't get much privacy for such matters.

"Be careful. We do not want to get you sick too." Sigyn said, gently pushing him away.

"No. I missed the taste of your lips." Loki said and kissed her one more time, before standing up again "Let us go back to my chambers, I will make sure Kali has everything prepared for you. She makes amazing tea, it will help you sleep and rest."

Sigyn would have great difficulty walking back to Loki's chamber from the healing rooms, even though the distance was not so great, and the healers advised her not to tire herself. And for a split of a second she believed she would be spending another night there, until Loki offered to carry her in his arms.

He carried very carefully, afraid he would drop her, or hold her too tightly, or walk too fast. Some people stopped and stared, wondering why would their prince carry her himself, when he could have someone else doing so.

Once they got his chambers, Kali held the door opened for them, and welcomed Sigyn with a bright smile. Loki lay her in his bed, asking Kali and the other maids to get her as many pillows as they could gather, and Sigyn laughed, imagining the whole bed covered with pillows.

"I just want you to be comfortable." He said, making her laugh again, and she kissed his cheek. "You should rest now. Drink your tea and rest."

"Thank you, Kali." Sigyn said, as Kali handed her the tea and smiled.

Later that night, while Loki helped Sigyn with her supper, and they made plans for their future with Nari and Vali, they received the notification of Thor's coronation, which for some reason, Sigyn couldn't figure out why, infuriated Loki.

"This is not fair! This is not right!" Loki said in rage, while Sigyn just lay quietly on the bed, watching him; she had never seen him like that, so out of control and angry "I deserve to be king! It is my birthright!"

And he went on and on about how he deserved the throne and Thor was too ignorant to rule a kingdom, not even noticing Sigyn fell into an uneasy asleep, for even in her dreams she could hear his rash words and feel his anger.

"Thor thinks he'll have the perfect day. Well, that is what we will see..." Loki said, while efficiently plotting a plan to ruin Thor's day.


	14. Part XIV

Trapped Butterflies

Part XVI

"Why are you here, Asgardian?" Sigyn heard a deep and cold voice, that sent shivers down her spine and her hearted ached with fear.

Sigyn could tell she was now in the realm of the Jotuns, but she did not know how she had gotten there. It was a cold place, colder than she had imagined when reading about this realm; snow flew through the wind, and nested on her hair. Sigyn wondered how she even got there, because the last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Loki's bed warm bed, covered by pillows and blankets, while he yelled because Thor would be king soon. She wondered where her Loki was now.

"I am here to offer you a great opportunity." For Sigyn's surprised, she heard Loki's voice "I will show you a way into Asgard, I will give you the Tesseract."

Sigyn gasped, as the frozen wind whipped her face and bare shoulders and she tried to scream and reach for Loki, but she found herself enable to move or speak. Tears ran down her face as she watched him seal a deal with one she could only assume to be the king of the Jotuns.

"Lady Sigyn... Lady Sigyn..." She heard the wind call, and felt weak and dizzy, suddenly realizing it wasn't the wind calling at all, but Kali "Lady Sigyn, please wake up."

Sigyn slowly opened her eyes, to Kali's relief. The bed sheets around the maiden were soaking wet, for she had had another high fever.

"Lady Sigyn, I am terribly sorry I had to wake you. But you were screaming and calling for Loki." Kali said worriedly.

"Where is..." Sigyn tried to sit, but felt a sharp and short wave of pain in her abdomen and wondered what it could be "he?"

"I dunno, milady. But we need to get you out of this clothes, for these are soaking wet. Would you like me to prepare you a bath?" Kali asked, and Sigyn nodded.

"Yes, please. Thank you, Kali. For all of your assistance." Sigyn said and smiled "You are a real friend."

"Lady Sigyn, I am only doing my job. And my job is to make sure you are happy and comfortable. And well fed."

Sigyn laughed, but Kali worried about her health, for the maiden did not look well at all. Sigyn looked as tired as if she had not slept during the night. Kali knew Loki hadn't.

Loki had left early in the morning, to put his great plan against Thor in action. He had spent the whole night talking to himself, plotting a prank to ruin his brother's big day.

So absorbed in his plans, he didn't even noticed how Sigyn's temperature rose and she started to sweat and shiver, mumbling in her sleep. He left her, thinking it was a just a bad dream, and this time he didn't have time to take care of it.

He needed to put his plan in action. He needed to leave Asgard without anyone noticing. Not even Heimdal. But he knew a way out of Asgard, one that not even the gate keeper knew. It was not easy or safe, otherwise everyone would do it.

But he needed to be quick. And no one could know.

"Allfather, we must speak." Sigyn's mother said, with a perfectly rehearsed speech "My daughter carries your grandchildren. I believe it is time to seal betrothal contract for her and Loki."

"But Loki is already promised to another... Maiden." Odin said, remebering Angrboda and the deal he had made with Laufey.

"Yes, Allfather, I am aware. But Sigyn bares his children." She insisted "Will she raise the two babies alone? You must know, Loki really seems to care about her."

"I know he does. Frigga told me they are in love." Odin said with a sigh.

"When those babies are born, no one will be able to keep them apart. Not even you, Allfather." She said with a smile, remembering how that kind of love and passion felt.

"Alright..." Odin said with a sigh, finally giving up on his plan, and doing what his wife had told him to do long ago "I agree Loki and Sigyn should be together. I will cancel the other contract and we will all talk about a betrothal contract for them."

"Excuse me, your majesty." Said one of Loki's maid, she was completely out of breath and looked terrified "Kali has taken Lady Sigyn back to the healing rooms. She had a very high fever at night and while Kali bathed her, she started to bleed and feel very strong pains."

"Where is Loki? He should be the one to take care of lady Sigyn, not Kali." Odin asked, standing up from his throne, while Sigyn's mother ran to the door and into the halls, towards the healing rooms.

"We do not know, your majesty. We are looking for prince Loki since this morning." She answered and bowed.

"Please, make sure Frigga knows what is happening." Odin said as he stood and suddenly decided to visit Sigyn himself.

Odin wondered what his youngest son was up to, for he knew, from what Frigga had told him, that Loki had not left Sigyn's side ever sense he found out she carried his sons. But once he got there, he found Loki, standing alone, as Kali comforted Sigyn's mother.

"They said she might be losing one of them. Or... Both." Loki said quietly, as his father approached. Odin could feel his son's pain, so he gently lay his hand on his youngest's shoulder. But Loki shook it off and walked away "Does mother knows?"

"Yes, I asked your maid to call for her." Odin replied, sighing and sitting on the bench.

As soon as Frigga arrived, Loki hugged her tightly for a long time, while she caressed his hair and tried to comfort him.

Odin wished he had spent more time with Loki, had tried to understand him better, for he now could see Loki was very different from Thor. He just wished he had connected with his youngest son just like Frigga did.

Thor was the last to arrive, but he brought bread and ale for his brother.

"I assumed you would need sustenance." Thor smiled as he hugged his younger brother "I assure you, your lady Sigyn and your little ones shall live long happy lives, brother."

"Thank you, Thor." Loki answered, sitting down and nibbling on a small piece of bread, before eating it all, and having Kali making him some tea; he was so worried about his plan, he had completely forgotten about breakfast, feeling for the first time, terribly tired.

After what it seemed hours, a healer came out and told them Sigyn was going to be fine, that what she experienced was not normal, but they had checked and both babies had a heartbeat.

"We asked her if she wanted to leave, she said no. She wishes to spend the night here to make sure everything is fine." Said the healer, to everyone's relief "We can only let one person in at a time, and she wishes to see prince Loki."

Sigyn's mother wasn't so thrilled she would have to wait, but decided not to argue with the healer, for she felt tired and hungry.

Loki was led to where Sigyn was, and was extremely surprised to find her sitting on the bed, enjoying her breakfast, with a smile on her face.

"They are alive. They are alive, Loki..." She said and hugged him, as he approached the bed, tears of joy rolling down her face "I was so scared, my love. Oh, Loki. Vali and Nari are still with us."

Loki didn't say a word. Just hugged her back, feeling her body near his, smelling her sweet perfume, and remembering the day they had met, the butterfly he had made for her, her smiles, her kisses, the letters they had written for each other and the night they made love. All of those memories instantly installed fear and regret in his heart. For he now knew, he had endangered her and his sons, for something that now seemed so, unimportant.

"I know what you're going to do." She whispered in his ear, while they were hugging "I had a dream about it. Loki, this will not end well."

Loki backed off slowly, not looking directly at her, scared she would say she didn't love him anymore, and never wanted to see him again, that all they had done together was a mistake, that he was not enough, because he was not his brother.

"It is done now. I cannot... do anything to stop it." He said, and dared to steal a glimpse of her; Sigyn looked down at her abdomen, as some tears rolled down her face "Sigyn, I..."

Before he could finish, she reached for his hand and held it tightly, looking straight into his eyes, and Loki thought this was the moment where everything would end.

"I love you, Loki." She said, pulling him near her again, and holding his face with her delicate hands, she sealed their lips "I love you and there is nothing you can possibly do that will make me love you less."

Loki leaned his forehead against hers and shut his eyes tightly while holding her hand, wishing there was a way to go back to when she needed him in the previous night, knowing it wasn't just a bad dream, remembering how sick she actually was. He felt guilty for not being as good for her as she was to him.

Sigyn knew he was wrong, she knew it would not work, and the consequences would be disastrous. Her heart ached, for it was not in her nature to do such wicked things, but her heart would forever beat for Loki, and she would stand by him, no matter what. Once again she kissed him, slowly and lovingly, and smiled at her dear Loki.


	15. Part XV

Trapped Butterflies

Part XV

"I do not understand, Sigyn, my dear. If you are allowed to come home with me, why do you chose to stay here?" Loki asked, sadly, one morning while they broke their fasting together. A whole week had passed since the incident, and Sigyn's health had improved a lot, Loki couldn't understand why she wouldn't come back with him "It is safe to be there, to be with me..."

"Oh, I know, my love." She said with a smile, while caressing his face "I just want to wait until my health is fully restored. You know what the healers have been saying; what saved the babies was being able to get here on time."

Loki looked away and walked towards the edge of the balcony, admiring the view. Sigyn knew he felt lonely and guilty for not being there when she needed him. He had apologized in all ways possible, and she forgave him every single time. But Loki couldn't forgive himself.

"I miss you too." She said, and Loki turned around and stared at Sigyn; with her big warm eyes and sweet smile.

He walked back to her and hugged her, kissing her forehead and caressing her hair. Her soft hands ran up and down his arms, and she felt safe in his embrace, but Loki wasn't so sure she actually was. He knew she had needed him in the previous week, but he had failed her, and now he wondered if he would be a good husband for her, and father for their children.

"Today our betrothal contract will be sealed." Loki said, as a shiver went down his spine, feeling suddenly more nervous and anxious.

"Yes, I know. I must say my heart is taken by joy." Sigyn was perfect to be a wife and a mother, but not Loki, he knew he would fail her again "How do you feel about-"

"I must go." Loki said, interrupting her and kissing her cheek "I see you later, my love."

"Good bye..." She said, sadly finishing her breakfast alone.

Loki spent most of his day with Frigga, rehearsing what he would have to say to seal the contract. While Odin worked the details of Thor's coronation.

Thor was also leaving the borders of Asgard to visit Vanenhein. Where he would feast and celebrate the peace between the two realms. He was going, not only as a prince of Asgard, but as the future king.

"I will only leave, after your contract is sealed, brother." Thor said with smiled, slamming his big hands on his little brother's back, in a sign of friendship, but he nearly knocked Loki on the floor.

The guests for the feast started to arrived and Frigga greeted all of them, with Loki standing by her side, rereading the formula he needed to remembered to officialize do the contract.

"Excuse me, your majesty?" One of the guards called for Odin, announcing the arrival of Sigyn's mother, her husband, Sigyn and her sisters "Lady Disa and Lord Erli have come to seal the betrothal contract, for their youngest daughter Lady Sigyn of Asgard."

All eyes fell on the family who walked into the halls, many applauses and incentives were screamed to the maiden and her family. Sigyn looked so beautiful and sweet, wearing a beautiful light green and silver dress.

"I will not recall what I am supposed to say, mother." Loki whispered discreetly to his mother, while everyone stared at Sigyn and her family.

"Nonsense! You're just nervous." Frigga said as she fixed his hair and placed the helmet on his head, not making him feel any calmer "Loki, you will make a wonderful husband for her, so much better then Theoric. You have proved your love for her is strong, and that you will protect her and your children. You have nothing to worry about, my son."

"Allfather." Lord Erli, Sigyn's father said and bowed to the king "I bring my youngest daughter's hand, for Loki, son of Odin, lord of Asgard."

Odin and Erli shook hands, then all eyes fell on Loki, who stood nervous and awkwardly next to his mother, wishing he didn't have to do this.

His heart was racing and his hands were shaking, but as soon as his eyes met with Sigyn's, and she smiled so kindly at him, giving him an encouraging nod, the words he needed to say came out so naturally, as he walked towards his future wife.

"We declare ourselves witnesses that you, Sigyn, daughter of Erli, binds me in lawful betrothal, and taking hold of my hands," Loki declared, standing in front of Sigyn as she reached and held his hands "you promise me, to fulfill and observe the whole pact between us, which has been notified in the hearing of witnesses without duplicity or evasion, as a real and authorized pact."

"The betrothal contract between Sigyn, daughter of Erli and Loki, son of Odin, is sealed." Odin declared, and the feast started, with music and laughter, all of Asgard celebrated.

After feasting and drinking to Loki and Sigyn's health, Thor stood and unnecessarily declared to all guests that he had to leaved.

"My oldest son and heir to the throne, Thor, shall now travel to Vanenhein to feast and celebrate his ascendency to the throne Asgard." Odin declared, and all the guests declared they should now drink to Thor's and Odin's health, forgetting completely the reason they were there.

Thor didn't leave until the feast was over, and all guests had already wished him a good trip, including Sigyn, who went back to the healing rooms with Loki, after saying her good byes to her family.

Frigga and Odin accompanied with Thor, on his way to the Bifrost.

"I am very disappoint with both of you." Frigga said, while they walked, but Odin and Thor stared at her completely shocked and confused "This night was about Loki's and Sigyn's betrothal, not Thor's visit to Vanenhein."

"But mother, I was just announcing my departure." Thor said with a smile "They should know about the time their king leaves and comes back."

"That is correct, Thor." Odin supported, and Frigga shoot him a dirty look.

"When will Loki and Sigyn wed? I must be there." Thor said.

"After you arrive, surely. You will be the king." Odin said and smiled, slamming his hand on Thor's back "Have a safe trip, my son."

"We love you, Thor." Frigga said, and kissed her oldest son's cheek.

Meanwhile, Loki walked Sigyn back to the healing rooms, after she said good bye to her father and sisters.

"Thank you for all of this, mother." Sigyn said hugging her mother.

"See if you kids can now do things in the proper order." She said, giving Loki a dirty look, then smiling "Now give us a hug."

Loki hugged Sigyn's mother, and shook her father's hand, always promising to take good care of their daughter. Sigyn's sisters bowed and complimented him on his looks, making Loki blush.

"He really is not bad to look at." Sigyn said, joking. "But I have to rest now, I have feasted for three tonight."

As the walked down the halls Loki held Sigyn's hand very gently, feeling most of his worries fading away, for Sigyn was always so joyful and sweet.

"I must apologize for my brother and father. Their actions were rude to you, and to me, but I have lived with such things all my life, I do not care any more." He said, thinking of how their guests wished Thor a good trip than bless their betrothal "It was our betrothal feast and they had no right to make toasts for themselves."

"Do not worry about it, I am just so glad we are now a betrothed couple." Sigyn said and hugged his arm "I cannot wait to be your wife. I promise to you, I will be the best wife, and mother. I love you so much, Loki."

"I know you will. You will be splendid." He agreed.

"And you will be a great husband and a even better father!"

"I will try. Sigyn, I will try to be the best husband for you, give you everything you need. I love you so much, and I am so scared of failing you again-"

"We all make mistakes, the important thing is to learn with them and not do them again." Sigyn said as they arrived in the healing rooms "Thank you, for the wonderful evening and for betrothing me."

"Thank you for taking me." Loki said and kissed her "Good night, my love. Only sweet dream for you."


End file.
